


Comfort in the Darkness

by Lightning515



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning515/pseuds/Lightning515
Summary: Tsuna was always scared of being swallowed up by the darkness, but it was the darkness that saved him in the end.or: A look at how Tsuna's life changed from meeting Reborn.
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 4





	Comfort in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaiiKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaiiKitsune/gifts).



Tsuna was always terrified of the dark when he was younger. To him, the darkness was alive, oozing and swirling depths full of uncertainty and fear, waiting to pull unsuspecting victims into its shadowy depths. His parents only added to his fear, scaring him with tales of the monsters that lived under his bed and lurked in the shadows, waiting to eat misbehaving children once it got dark. He would cower under the bedsheet covers, terrified and unable to sleep until exhaustion pulled him under.

The darkness was thick and viscous, capturing those it could and coating others with a feeling of impurity and murkiness. 

As he grew older, he learned that it wasn’t monsters and demons that the darkness hid. In dark places was where gossip forms, bullies hide, and danger lurks. It preyed on vulnerable feelings and emotions, brewing secrets and gossip while making people lash out with hatred and animosity. Some people fed off of it, using it to empower them: the criminals, the murderers, the ones with pure evil intentions and vile thoughts. Others let it control their thoughts and actions: the bullies, the victims, those weak in mind and spirit. 

Tsuna was a victim. People didn’t like his light, his kind and accepting attitude, his willingness to help others. They pushed and jabbed, sneered and ignored. With his clumsiness and mediocre grades, Tsuna was an easy target. Bullies would go out of their way to make life miserable, scribbling on his desk and throwing out his things. Neighborhood parents would openly talk about his deteriorating grades and lack of a father. Classmates gave him the name “No-Good Tsuna” and before long, everyone was calling him that nickname. His own mother went from believing in her son to turning a blind eye to the torment he faced every day.

He went about his day pretending that none of it bothered him, that he was immune to such treatment, at school, at home, in town. But it wore on him, knocking down his self-confidence and self-esteem until there was nothing left.

They wanted to snuff out his light and they nearly succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this 8? years? of friendship with WaiiKitsune? It feels weird not posting on this day so here is a short wip (hopefully i will post the second part soon!). sad its short and unfinished but i been busy lately and hopefully will get back into the writing groove soon
> 
> come find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Chibichibichu) or check my profile for other places to find me.


End file.
